sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
This Is the End
|producer = |screenplay = |story = |based on = Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse by Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Jason Stone |starring = |music = Henry Jackman |cinematography = Brandon Trost |editing = Zene Baker |studio = |distributor = Columbia Pictures |released = |runtime = 107 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $32 million |gross = $126.5 million }}This Is the End is a 2013 American disaster horror comedy film written, co-produced and directed by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg in their directorial debuts. Starring Rogen, James Franco, Jonah Hill, Jay Baruchel, Danny McBride and Craig Robinson, the film centers on fictionalized versions of themselves facing a global biblical apocalypse. The film premiered at the Fox Village Theater on June 3, 2013 and was released theatrically in the United States on June 14, 2013 by Columbia Pictures before being re-released on September 6, 2013. The film was a critical and commercial success, grossing $126 million on a $32 million budget. Plot Jay Baruchel arrives in Los Angeles to visit old friend and fellow Canadian actor Seth Rogen, who invites him to attend a housewarming party hosted by James Franco. Jay is uncomfortable at the crowded party so Seth accompanies him to a convenience store for cigarettes. When beams of blue light come down and suck numerous people into the sky, Seth and Jay flee back to Franco's house and find the party unharmed. An earthquake strikes and the crowd rushes outside. A sinkhole suddenly opens in James' yard, swallowing several attendees. Seth, James, Jonah Hill and Craig Robinson run back inside the house. Jay tells the remaining party-goers that the earthquake has destroyed most of Los Angeles. They take inventory of their supplies, set up a ration system, board up the house and await help. The next morning, Danny McBride, unaware of the crisis, wastes much of their food and water. The others tell him of the previous night's events, which he does not believe until a man outside is decapitated by an unseen creature. Tensions rise due to various conflicts, including Jay and Seth's growing estrangement, and the others' skepticism of Jay's belief that the disaster might be the Apocalypse predicted in the Book of Revelation. Emma Watson makes her way back to James' house, but due to a misunderstanding believes the group is planning to rape her and leaves with the group's remaining drinks. Craig goes for water but encounters an unknown being causing him to believe Jay's theory. Jay and Seth dig through the floor and find water, but Danny wastes most of it out of spite and the others kick him out of the house. Before leaving, Danny reveals that Jay was in town two months prior but stayed at a hotel instead of with Seth because of their strained friendship. Jonah annoys Jay, who punches him in the nose. Later Jonah prays for Jay to die and is possessed by a demon. Seth and James are attacked by the possessed Jonah. Jay and Craig subdue Jonah and tie him up. During an exorcism attempt Jay and Seth fight and knock over a candle. A fire starts, engulfing Jonah and the house and forcing the others outside. James suggests driving to his home in Malibu but finds his car guarded by a demon. Craig volunteers to sacrifice himself and is raptured into Heaven when the plan succeeds. The others realize they can save themselves by performing a selfless act. They are captured by a group of cannibals led by Danny. When James volunteers to sacrifice himself, a blue beam begins to pull him to Heaven, but when he taunts and insults Danny the beam vanishes. Danny and the other cannibals devour James while Seth and Jay run away. They encounter an enormous demonic being. Jay apologizes to Seth for his actions while the being attempts to eat them. A beam strikes Jay, and he begins to ascend while Seth does not. Jay grabs Seth's hand, but his presence prevents him from ascending into Heaven. Seth forces Jay to let him go and another beam appears around Seth. The pair arrive in Heaven where they are greeted by Craig, who tells them that it is a place where any desire comes true. Jay wishes for the Backstreet Boys and the band performs "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" as everyone dances. Cast Most of the film's cast portray fictional, exaggerated versions of themselves: * Jay Baruchel * Seth Rogen * Craig Robinson * Danny McBride * James Franco * Jonah Hill * Emma Watson * Kevin Hart * Paul Rudd * Rihanna * Christopher Mintz-Plasse * Mindy Kaling * David Krumholtz * Michael Cera * Martin Starr * Aziz Ansari * Channing Tatum * Backstreet Boys * Jason Segel (uncredited) Production Rogen and Goldberg told interviewers, "We always wanted to do a movie where people played themselves and something extraordinary happened; the initial version of the film was Seth Rogen and Busta Rhymes were filming a music video and a film respectively, on the Sony lot, and Antmen attacked from the center of the earth." The film is also based on Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse, a short film created by Goldberg and Jason Stone in 2007. In an interview with The Guardian, Goldberg commented on influences contributing to the film, "If you drilled down to the core of what I do, it's just ripping off little bits of Charlie Kaufman. Seth and I always loved The Larry Sanders Show too. And the popularity of reality television now also feeds into that idea of whether what we're watching is actually real. We thought working with our friends in that situation would be awesome because they're all comedians willing to take stabs at themselves." The actors play exaggerated versions of themselves, with only James Franco having no objections to doing what the script wanted him to do.Good friends made 'This Is the End' into a real party, USA Today While set in Los Angeles, principal photography was in New Orleans due to financial incentives from that city. Filming rolled from February to early July 2012.Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg's New Orleans: 'This Is the End' co-directors dive stomach-first into city, Times-Picayune Modus FX made 240 visual effects for the film, including natural disasters, set extensions for the house, computer-generated demons, and the Rapture beams. After filming wrapped, Rogen and Goldberg were displeased with their ending; they considered putting Morgan Freeman in Heaven, but he declined.How This Is the End Was Originally Going to End, The Vulture Since "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" already played in a scene and the directors wanted to close on an over-the-top note, the directors decided to feature the Backstreet Boys in the scene instead.Seth Rogen This Is The End Interview, Entertainment Weekly During production, the film was titled The Apocalypse, later changed to The End of the World. The name changed to This Is the End on December 20, 2012, upon the release of its first trailer and poster. This was done at the request of Rogen's Paul co-star Simon Pegg, who wrote to Rogen in concern that The End of the World was similar to his comedy film The World's End, also released in the summer of 2013 and centered around an apocalypse with an ensemble cast. As The World's End was the name of a key location in that film, Pegg worried that he could not change the name of his film. Music Soundtrack This Is the End: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the film. It was released on June 11, 2013 by RCA Records. ;Songs featured in the film, but not in the soundtrack : * "Gangnam Style" by Psy * "Hole in the Earth" by Deftones * "Disco 2000" by Pulp * "Spiteful Intervention" by Of Montreal * "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. * "End of the Beginning" and "War Pigs" by Black Sabbath * "The Next Episode" by Dr. Dre. Score The score by Henry Jackman, with additional material by Dominic Lewis and Matthew Margeson and conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith, was not officially released on its own, not even as bonus tracks on the CD or digital releases on RCA's album. Despite that, a promotional album for the score does exist, according to Soundtrack.net. Release On April 1, 2013 Sony released an April Fools' Day trailer for Pineapple Express 2, which was actually a teaser trailer for This Is the End. According to Rogen and Goldberg, however, the homemade Pineapple Express 2 film in the trailer depicts what they envision for the actual sequel. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 1, 2013. It was the last film to be rented by Blockbuster Video before they went out of business at 11:00 PM on November 9, 2013.[https://www.theguardian.com/film/2013/nov/12/blockbuster-final-rental-this-is-the-end This Is The End (The Guardian)] The Blu-ray release fully contains the original short the film was based on, Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse, as a special feature. Reception Box office This Is the End grossed $101.5 million in the United States and Canada and $25.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $126.5 million, against a production budget of $32 million. It made a net profit of $50 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. The film was released in North America on June 14, 2013, alongside Man of Steel, and was projected to open to around $12 million from 3,055 theaters. The film made $7.8 million on its first day and went on to debut to $20.7 million in its opening weekend (a five-day total of $33 million), finishing second at the box office behind Man of Steel ($116.6 million). In its second weekend it grossed $13.3 million, dropping to 4th. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds an approval rating of 82% based on 214 reviews, with an average rating of 7.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Energetic, self-deprecating performances and enough guffaw-inducing humor make up for the flaws in This Is the End s loosely written script." Flixster. Retrieved March 11, 2018 On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 67 out of 100, based on 41 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CBS Interactive. Retrieved July 6, 2013 On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a letter grade of "A", saying, "You could sit through a year's worth of Hollywood comedies and still not see anything that's genuinely knock-your-socks-off audacious. But This Is the End . . truly is. It's the wildest screen comedy in a long time and also the smartest, the most fearlessly inspired and the snort-out-loud funniest." Brian D. Johnson of Maclean's wrote, "There could be worse ways to experience the apocalypse than with a party of stoned celebrities at James Franco's house. For one thing, his epic art collection can be used to board up the cracking walls against demons and zombies. That's the screwball scenario of This Is the End...The film unfolds as a profanely funny showbiz parody. But with perfect timing, it also sends up a genre that has recently gone viral at the multiplex: the apoca-blockbuster." At the other end of the spectrum, Canada's The Globe and Mail compared the film to the interminable wait for a cancelled bus, giving it one and a half stars out of five. The critic referred to the actors in the film as "the lazy, the privileged and the mirthless". Sequel When Evan Goldberg was asked whether a sequel to the film was probable, he said, "If you ask me, I'd say there's a pretty good chance of a sequel. If you ask Seth Rogen, he'd say no." In June 2013, Goldberg announced ideas for a sequel in which the apocalypse occurs at the premiere of This Is the End. "Seth's a cokehead in this version, Michael Cera is a calm dude with a boyfriend, Rihanna and The Backstreet Boys are back," Goldberg said in an interview. "We have a lot of ideas: a heaven and hell for example and a Garden of Eden version where Danny McBride is Adam." Despite this, Goldberg has stated that it would be difficult to recreate the casting conditions from the first film due to different schedules, believing them to be a stroke of luck, saying, "I honestly don't know if we could get the guys together again." In May 2014, Rogen posted a status of the sequel on Twitter saying "I don't think we'll make a sequel to This Is the End, but if we did, it would be called No, THIS Is the End. Attraction This Is The End was adapted into a 3D maze entitled This Is The End: 3D at Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015. The maze served as the event's first comedy-horror based attraction. See also * It's a Disaster – a 2012 black comedy in which couples at a brunch realize that the world is ending * The World's End – another 2013 apocalyptic comedy film * Rapture-Palooza – another 2013 apocalypse-themed comedy which also featured Craig Robinson References External links * * * * * Category:2013 films Category:2013 horror films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s disaster films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s sex comedy films Category:2010s screwball comedy films Category:Films about the afterlife Category:American films Category:American screwball comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American disaster films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American satirical films Category:American sex comedy films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Cultural depictions of people Category:Demons in film Category:The Devil in fiction Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Features based on short films Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Films about actors Category:Films about death Category:American films about cannabis Category:Films about religion Category:Films directed by Evan Goldberg Category:Films directed by Seth Rogen Category:Films produced by Seth Rogen Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Mandate Pictures films Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Religious comedy films Category:Religious horror films Category:Religious satire films Category:Film scores by Matthew Margeson Category:Film scores by Dominic Lewis